


There's A Ball At The Castle And I've Been Invited

by RavenpuffWrites



Series: The World We're Gonna Make [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Mostly it's just Patton and Logan being good brothers to Roman, Orphans AU, family au, inspired slightly by Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman, though Roman is just mentioned, with maybe just a little slight bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenpuffWrites/pseuds/RavenpuffWrites
Summary: Roman wants to hold a ball, so Patton decides to practice his dancingSet in The World We're Gonna Make Verse. Can be read as a stand-alone or along with the other fics.





	There's A Ball At The Castle And I've Been Invited

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a verse where the boys are all orphans and Thomas is their foster dad.   
> This takes place about two weeks after Thomas initially takes them in. 
> 
> Logan and Patton are both 12, Roman is 7, and Virgil is 8.

The sound of someone moving closer to him caught Logan’s attention, and he looked up from his book just in time to see Patton come around the corner of the bookshelf, arms outstretched and moving as if he was dancing with an invisible partner. The sound of the rain drumming against the roof of the library, along with the occasional rumbles of distant thunder, almost covered up the sound of Patton’s soft humming, meaning Logan had to strain just slightly to make out the tune. It took him a moment to place where it was from, but once he did he couldn’t stop himself from smiling fondly at his brother. Beauty and the Beast had always been Patton’s favorite movie. If he was going to dance to any song, it made sense for it to the be the one where Belle and Adam shared their first dance. 

“Patton, if you don’t open your eyes you’re going to run into something,” Logan said after several seconds of watching Patton drift in a circle with his eyes closed, getting dangerously close to running into one of the bookshelves, which was when Logan decided he should finally speak up. The sound of someone speaking startled Patton so much that for a moment he froze, eyes opening slowly as he looked around himself confused until finally, he spotted Logan. 

“It’s a little late for that Lolo,” Patton giggled, twirling his way over to the table where Logan sat, nearly crashing into it which only made him laugh harder, despite the worried look his older brother was now fixing him with. “I may have gotten a little carried away with my twirling earlier and tripped over a chair that definitely shouldn’t have been in my way.” 

“Patton!” Logan cried alarmed, standing up and quickly rounding the table, taking ahold of Patton’s shoulders as he looked him up and down for any sign of injury. “You have to watch where you are going! You could have been seriously hurt.” 

“Aw, you worry too much Lo, I’m fine.” Patton insisted although he didn’t protest as Logan continued to look him over, knowing that he would only relax again once he made sure that there was nothing he was missing, and that Patton really wasn’t actually hurt. “It’s not the first time I’ve tripped over something, you know how clumsy I am.” 

“That is exactly why I worry,” Logan muttered, looking Patton over a moment longer before he sighed, dropping his hands and taking a step back. “The three of you manage to get yourself hurt more than I swear should ever be possible, even with my attempts to keep you from doing so in most occasions. I’m fairly certain without my uh ‘Mother Hening’ as Roman once put it, there would be far more serious injuries to deal with far more often.” 

Though he did his best to look annoyed as he spoke, there was a fondness in Logan’s voice that gave away just how much he really did care for the others. Even if they drove him crazy sometimes with how much trouble they managed to get themselves into, though at least it was rarely like the type of trouble Logan got himself into (If there was one thing Logan was grateful for, it was that at least for the most part his brothers were far better at biting their tongue or knowing when to back down than Logan ever had been. While they might be careless at times, they also hadn’t gotten multiple detentions for threatening to and/or actually fighting people they didn’t like). 

“You’re probably right.” Patton giggled, nodding his head in agreement. Logan sighed exasperated, walking back around the table to pick up his book. “Is there a reason you are dancing around the library, Patton? I know we have been here longer now than intended, but are you truly that bored?” 

“I’m not bored at all, I’m having lots of fun with my dancing!” Patton replied, spinning a few times with a bright smile on his face as if to prove his point. Logan groaned softly, opening his mouth to explain that that wasn’t exactly what he meant, but before he could Patton was talking again “Roman told me this morning that he was going to throw a ball and asked me to come. So I’ve been practicing my dancing.” 

“A ball?” Logan asked, raising an eyebrow as Patton hummed in confirmation, bouncing on the heels of his feet he was so excited. “Yeah! Every good Prince has to throw balls, you know. How else are they supposed to find their true love?” 

“But if Roman is throwing a ball surely the only people coming are the four of us and perhaps Thomas considering that it is his house,” Logan said, his eyes furrowing in confusion as he tried to understand the purpose behind all of this. “So there is no possible way that he could find true love as only family will be there. Not that he would regardless seeing as he’s only 7, but still...” 

“Logan, you’re overthinking it.” Patton laughed, shaking his head fondly as he walked back towards Logan and taking a seat beside him. For a moment silence fell over them until in a much more serious voice Patton added “I think the real reason Roman wants to have a ball is that he misses dancing. And not just the silly little dancing he does when he sings or something, but actual proper dancing. The type you do in dance classes or at...” 

“At balls.” Logan finished, sighing heavily as the pieces finally clicked together in his head. Of course. It made perfect sense that Roman wanted to throw a ball, it had been years since he had had the chance to really dance. Logan knew he used to take classes before his mother died, but he had never once stopped to consider how much he must have missed it in the past two years. “I suppose it’s a good sign that he finally feels comfortable enough to start dancing as he once had.” 

“Comfortable with us, or with his environment?” Patton asked softly, glancing over at Logan who could only shrug in response. A heavy silence weighed over them as they thought it over. No doubt that it hurt to even think that all this time Roman hadn’t fully trusted them even after all they had done to make it easier for him, but Logan couldn’t blame him for it if that was the case. After all, it took him months to come even close to trusting Patton completely, and they were both far younger when they met and hadn’t fully experienced the harshness of this world’s reality. Even now there were things Logan would rather keep hidden from the others. 

“Patton,” Logan said finally, breaking the silence between them as he shifted to look at his brother, worrying his lip between his teeth for a moment before asking almost shyly “Do you think that you could teach me how to dance like you just were? If Roman’s throwing a ball, I should like to be prepared.” 

“You want to learn to dance?” Patton asked, his eyes widening in surprise, and Logan stuttered slightly, his cheeks turning red as he rushed to take back the request. Before he could get the words out though Patton’s face split into a large grin, and he grabbed Logan’s hand, dragging him out into the empty space talking a mile a minute as he went 

“Of course I’ll help you, Lo! I’m not the best dancer, but I can try at least. Oh Roman is going to be so excited when he finds out, he was sure that no one else would want to dance at his ball which is why I’ve been practicing so much, but now you’re going to too and I’m sure Thomas would love to dance with us and we can probably even convince Virgil although he can’t do as much because his ribs are still healing but still!” 

Logan blinked, trying to process exactly what Patton had just said, and by the time he had done so, the younger boy was already attempting to lead him in some form of dance. And from the sound of Patton’s giggling, Logan wasn’t doing very well. Not that it was exactly a surprise, dancing wasn’t something he did very often, even for fun. 

But Patton had been right when he said that seeing Logan dance would make Roman happy, and well, Logan would do just about anything to make his brothers happy (Not that he would ever let them know that, they would abuse the power in an instant if they knew). He could stand a bit of embarrassment for while if it meant giving Roman the chance to do something he loved. 

After all, at the end of the day wasn’t that what big brothers were for?   


**Author's Note:**

> For more information on this verse, you can check out a post I made on Tumblr that gives a little bit of background info and a look at the characters: https://potterhead2468.tumblr.com/post/176887035959/the-world-were-gonna-make


End file.
